Walt Disney Home Video (UK) VHS Promos
1988 (The 1986 Walt Disney Home Video plays onscreen.) Narrator (Brian Cummings): Now, you can own the magic of Disney on video. A classic library can be yours to share forever: (The WDHV logo flies downward) (Clips: Pinocchio) Geppetto: Pinocchio! Narrator: At just 12-pounds-99, Pinocchio is the Academy award-winning tale of a puppet's miraculous transformation. Pinocchio (singing): I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown! Narrator: Walt Disney's finest animated classic, Pinocchio is a story to entertain all ages again and again. (Clips: The Sword in the Stone) Narrator: The Sword in the Stone, the enchanting tale of young King Arthur springs to life, in unparalleled Disney animation. Merlin: One and a two and a three and a four! Narrator: A classic fantasy for the entire family to share. (Sword sparkle) (Clips: Return to Oz) Narrator: Then, Return to Oz, in a fantastic journey back to the land of enchantment. Dorothy: Oz! Narrator: Follow Dorothy, and her wonderful new friends, in a fabulous adventure to the glittering new eyes. (Clips: Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, and Pete's Dragon) Narrator: Also at 12-pounds-99, Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, and Pete's Dragon. (Clips; Mickey's Magical World) Narrator: And now, for the very first time, the magic of Disney can be yours for only seven-pounds-99! Enter Mickey's Magical World! The finest moments of the world's most celebrated mouse are yours to treasure forever. (Clips: The New Adventure of Winnie the Pooh) Narrator: Join Winnie the Pooh with all-new animated adventures. It's The Great Honey Pot Robbery... Tigger: Yikes! Narrator: And Birds of a Feather. Two special volumes of all-new stories to thrill Pooh fans everywhere. (All cheering) (Clips: Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee Doo-Dah) Narrator: And introducing a very special musical series for a remarkably low price of of seven-pounds-99, it's Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee Doo-Dah. Uncle Remus (singing) Yes sir! Zip-a-dee-doo-dah... Narrator: Follow along and learn to sing your favorite Disney songs for hours and hours of fun. (Clips: Mickey's Christmas Carol) Narrator: Then, everyone's holiday favorite, Mickey's Christmas Carol... (Cut to several Walt Disney Cartoon Classics title moving across a grey background) Narrator: And Cartoon Classics, featuring all your favorite Disney characters, at this low price. Why not collect them all? (The 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo flies in to its place and everything else fades back to the black background) Narrator: Share the magic with your family for only seven-pounds-99. Bring Disney home for keeps. 1989 (The 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo) Narrator (Brian Cummings): Now, you and your family can own the magic of Disney on video. (Clips: Sleeping Beauty) Narrator: Journey to a far away kingdom, filled with magic. It's Disney's timeless classic, Sleeping Beauty. The captivating story of a witch's fateful curse... (Thunder sound) Maleficent: Stand back, you fools! Queen Leah: Oh no! Narrator: And the enchanting endeavor to save a princess from this evil spell. (Maleficent's thunder sound) Flora: There must be some way. Narrator: It's an unforgettable tale for the entire family, filled with romance... Aurora (singing): I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream... Narrator: Adventure... (A battle in Maleficent's castle) Narrator: And enchantment. Now's your last chance to experience the magic spell of Sleeping Beauty, before it returns to the vaults for another generation. (Clips: Robin Hood) Narrator: And it's also your last chance to own the legendary hero of Sherwood Forest: Robin Hood. With his merry band of men, he robs from the rich... Little John: (Pops gems from Prince John's rings with his lips) Narrator: And gives to the poor. Don't miss this classic tale filled with action and adventure. The Sheriff of Nottingham: We got him now! Narrator: There is only one: Robin Hood. (Clips: The Sword in the Stone) Narrator: The Sword in the Stone, available for the last time. Join Merlin the magician, as he guides young King Arthur through this delightful tale. Merlin: One and a two and a three and a four! Narrator: A fantasy for the entire family. (Sword sparkle) (Clips: Dumbo) Narrator: It's Walt Disney's Dumbo! Enjoy the wonderful adventures of this lovable fella with oversized ears and a heart to match. A story your family will treasure forever. (Clips: Alice in Wonderland) Narrator: From the immortal pages of Lewis Carroll comes Alice in Wonderland. Journey along with Alice, as she makes her way among some very extraordinary characters. The Queen of Hearts: OFF WITH HER HEAD! Narrator: A wonderful fantasy and a timeless gift for all to share. (Clips: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Christopher Robin: Aaaaaaand...action! Narrator: Bring home A. A. Milne's classic characters in two brand new volumes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh! In Hundred Acre Hero, it's Piglet to the rescue when Pooh and his friends make movie magic; and Up Up Away is filled with high-flying adventure. Join the escapades of Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore and the rest of the gang from the Hundred Acre Wood! (Clips: Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah) John, Michael and the Lost Boys (singing): Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day! Narrator: It's Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah. Learn to sing your favorite songs for hours and hours of fun. Uncle Remus (singing): Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-yay! (Clips: Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs) Narrator: And now, a brand new sing-along treat: Very Merry Christmas Songs, a special collection of your favorite holiday classics. Chorus (singing): Deck the halls with boughs of folly, fa la la la la, la la la la! (Clips: Chip 'n' Dale, Rescue Rangers) Narrator: Then, two of your favorite chipmunks team up with their all-new amazing adventures. It's Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers in Crimebusters. There's no case too big, no case too daring. Two old friends, two new superheroes. (The 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo) Narrator: Don't miss this opportunity to collect the very best of Disney. Available wherever videocassettes are sold. Category:UK VHS Adverts Category:Disney Promos Category:Disney Adverts Category:Disney Trailers Category:1988 VHS Trailers Category:1989 VHS Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Brian Cummings